Welcome to the Darkness
by Caino
Summary: Ava Kin felt the tempting pull of darkness enveloping her, corrupting her mind. She was destined to embrace the darkness despite resisting it. Her saber is living proof of her calling. Supreme Leader Snoke believes so and assigns Kylo Ren to guide her into the darkness. Rated M for explicit sexual themes in later chapters.


Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy my first story on here. Feel free to speak your mind when it comes to criticisms. Don't be afraid to offend me, haha.

-Caino

DISCLAIMER: I don't any of the shit attached to Star Wars.

* * *

I inhaled deeply, feeling my stomach expand as I gathered oxygen. I stood at the edge of a deep lake, arms outstretched over my head as I prepared to dive. I took a moment to bask in the setting sun, skin warmer than it ever was. With a bend of my knees I dove into the lake, my entire body welcoming the biting cold of the waters. My eyes scanned the deep bottom briefly, straining to make out its dark depths.

I swam deeper and felt my ears popping as I went deeper. I quickly equalized myself as I squeezed my nose and blew pressure into my ears. As I swam towards the bottom, I was able to make out the dark sand that layered the bottom of the lake. Once I reached the bottom I blew out some oxygen to prevent floating back up. I searched the waters in an attempt to seek out my objective.

The bottom was dark and I was only able to make out a few meters around me. Carefully I reached my hand out while I closed my eyes, straining to concentrate and calm my heart rate. I focused on my objective and pictured it in my mind as if I was looking straight at it. I felt a slight tug on my hand as I strained to call the object. Feeling the beginning sensation of exhaustion I reached my hand out further with a grit of my teeth. I body shook as I used the Force to bring me my goal.

I felt a sudden tug once more and I thrust my other hand forward, hand curling as I mustered the strength to pull. My heart rate increased as I struggled and just as I began to feel a yield, I choked. My body jerked as I choked out a handful of air and my eyes snapped open in time to see bubbles obscuring my vision. A silver glint caught my eye between the bubbles. It was coming closer. I ignored my body's first sign of drowning and held my hand out, feeling the familiar tug once again. I choked once more. The object darted across the waters and towards me, moving at an impeccable speed.

The silver object slammed into my outstretched hands and I was sent spinning back. I quickly righted myself and swam upwards, holding tight onto my goal. The elation of achievement made me smile as I looked up to the nearing surface, the sky pink from the sun. I was on my last grasp of oxygen and I can slowly feel my body cramping up but I ignored it. The delight dampened my pain. I broke the surface and gasped desperately, taking in the oxygen rich air. My arms and legs flailed as I breathed harshly, my head pounding as I struggled to stay conscious. My eyes were trained on the sky as I concentrated on breathing. I blinked several times before I raised my arm and held the object towards the sky.

My saber. A slim black hilt adorned my hand, a great contrast to the pink and blue sky beyond. I smiled gleefully as I have spent days on this unknown planet trying to find my saber. Now it was in my possession once again. I released a hearty laugh, enjoying this moment. However, my laugh died as I heard a familiar hum above. I removed the hilt from my vision to witness a ship pass overhead. A black command shuttle. "Shit!"

With panic set into my face, I swam to the nearest edge of the lake. Without sparing time I pulled myself onto ground and dashed towards my discarded clothing. I placed the hilt on the ground and gathered my clothes. "Dammit! How did they find me!" I said breathlessly as I used one hand to pull on my black shirt while using the other to step into my baggy pants. I then unraveled a thick role of bandages, wrapping them around my face, successfully hiding my face and hair. I quickly got to the ground and pulled on my boots, still able to hear the ship that passed earlier. They were close.

I picked up my saber and ran deep into the jungle behind me. As I ran deeper into the thickets I heard the familiar chatter of humans along with the cries of wildlife. I veered to the right and ran faster as I heard the voices behind me. I caught the familiar markings I made on trees before my dip in the lake, following them towards camp. Just as I was 5 meters away the distinct sound of a blaster going off was followed by the bolt nearly grazing my shoulder. I stumbled in surprise but managed to maintain my speed as I burst into a clearing. My ship in plain sight.

My heart thumped rapidly in my chest as I ran towards my ship, my stomach dropping at the thought of getting shot before I jumped on. The voices behind me were distinct and I firmly believed I may not make it. And I was right.

Just as I reached the base of the ship I felt a sharp tinge in my head as my steps halted. The air around me grew cold as I strained to move. It became hard to breathe and I quickly realized that someone was using the Force.

"…Kin" the deep and ominous voice that penetrated the abyss of my mind startled me. I could not turn towards the source of the voice but I knew it was behind me. I fought against the Force, body trembling as I turned to face the familiar voice.

There at the edge of the clearing was a cloaked figure flanked by dozens of Stormtroopers, their blasters trained on my small frame. My stomach churned in fear as I recognized the cloaked figure as Kylo Ren. The most prominent member of the Knights of Ren. The Knights of Ren serves the First Order under the leadership of that dreaded monster, Snoke. I was taken by the first order when I first exhibited signs of sensing the force at a young age. That was years ago and I will never forget the cries of my mother and father as they took me away. Since then I have been under the first order, training recruits until they became qualified to fight as Stormtroopers. It was not a task I enjoyed but was forced to undertake for my ability to fight and teach were valued. During that time I devised a plan to hijack an escape ship and flee to an unknown system. I would then wait out a couple months for my trail to grow cold before I return home. However, not everything goes according to plan.

"It's a pity this is our first time meeting" Kylo Ren took a step forward, his dark presence capturing my attention. I managed to swallow thickly as he approached, the last glint of the sun catching on his helmet. As he neared my heart rate increased for I knew what came next. This man is going to kill me. "I was not aware we had a prominent force user other than me in our ranks" he came in close, eyes obscured but I could feel his eyes bleeding into mine. "I've yet to hear of your feats, Kin" he quickly raised his hand and I felt the probing tendrils of his power seeping into my mind, sifting through my memories.

He tugged on my past and brought forth a memory of how I escaped. I was not properly trained on operating a ship and it would take a considerable amount of time before I could pilot one. One thing I was extensively trained on was using the Force. The night of my escape I used the Force to move the ship with me inside. I was not able to activate shields or weapon capabilities, increasing my chances of dying during my traveling. I managed to travel to another system and land on this planet rich with jungle and vegetation.

Kylo pushed back and as he released my memory I felt a slight wane in his control. My finger twitched at the relieved pressure. "I am impressed by your wit but I am disappointed at the extent of your powers. Perhaps you are disposable" Kylo circled me, silently perusing my body for signs of a formidable user. My breath caught as the first slithers of panic seeped into my visage. Kylo halted and remained behind me, the only sound coming from him was the distinct power of his lightsaber. I immediately felt the heat of the weapon near my back, yet he made no move to attack. I slowly turned, fighting against his control to face the man head on. "Behind you are the men and women you trained. I think it would be appropriate for them to witness the death of their master" his cold words made my heart heavy at the thought of dying here. On this desolate planet. I'd rather drown in that damned lake than allow him to end my life. "Any last words, Traitor?" Kylo's inquiry made my expression ? I was forced against my will to obey, my actions are not of a traitor but a fugitive. A fugitive yearning to go home.

"I want to face my students, let me die with dignity" I confessed and held fast to my courage. "Very well" Kylo snatched the hilt I held tightly to and released his influence. My body sagged and I clumsily balanced myself, turning around to face the intimidating squadron of Stormtroopers. Kylo Ren held my saber in one hand while holding his red lightsaber towards me. He raised his saber until it was inches away from my neck. I peered down at the angry red glow of the saber before following it up to his extended arm. I then noticed I was able to move. Now's my chance.

Kylo Ren must have sensed the hostility in my eyes for he cocked his head in confusion. Before he could register my intention I thrust my hand forward, fingers curling as I focused on his throat. The sickening sound of air cutting off sounded behind his mask followed by his body sagging against the force. His body jerked at the invasion, his hands going slack. His saber smacked into packed dirt along with mine, the black hilt glowing despite the absence of the sun.

"I am impressed by your wit but I am disappointed at the extent of your powers. Perhaps… _you_ are disposable" I mocked with a greedy smile. Kylo's head struggled to raise as I squeezed tighter, intent on starving the man of oxygen until he died.

"Stun her!" A shout from the troopers alerted me and I released Kylo, his body slumping to the ground. However before I could dispose of the squadron, a stunning bolt slammed directly into my chest. I gasped as my legs crumpled and my vision grew blurry. My eyes rolled back before I felt my back hit something hard. My body then seized before I was casted into a shroud of darkness.

* * *

"I want her dead!" the malevolent voice of Kylo singed my ears followed by a collection of crashes.

"Supreme Leader Snoke wishes to see her once she awakes, then he will decide her fate. It is not our protocol to decide" a calming voice soothed me but the dark intention laced in between made me tense.

I knew I was back with the First Order. No one spoke of Snoke with such reverence other than the scum of the Knights of Ren. "ARGH!" I heard a heavy slam and a clatter. Kylo's heavy pants was all that filled the void of the quiet room. I kept my eyes shut, hoping they would return later to check on my status.

"I know you're awake" a hand suddenly clamped around my neck, pinning me into the hard surface of the bed I laid upon. My eyes fluttered open in shock as I stared up the masked Kylo, his intense pants filtering through his mask. I dared not to retaliate. This crazed man would rather kill me than tolerate what he deems insolent.

"Snoke is awaiting" a voice called from behind and Kylo increased his grip before dragging me from the bed. I stumbled to regain balance as Kylo tugged me forward, leading me out the room we occupied. The way he gripped my neck forced me to walk backwards as he led me down the corridors. I struggled to stay upright as he kept me close to his side, his immense strength silencing my will to fight back.

We finally entered an immense room, one I was not able to take a full impression of for I was only able to see the backside of the room. I was yanked further inside until we reached stairs the led to a dais. Although I could not see what they were facing, I felt a dark presence behind me. One filled with ancient malevolence only found in the devils of the dark.

"This is the one?" the deep dark voice of the entity behind me chilled my bones, sending pinpricks of fear down my spine. Kylo released his grip and forced me around to face a massive representation of evil. My mouth fell open in a sickening concoction of fear and awe, unable to take in the vicious appearance of Snoke. "What is your name?" Snoke's leaned forward slightly to take in my disheveled appearance. My bandaged face obscured my fear, however I knew he felt it.

"A-Ava Kin" I admitted and he leaned back slowly, registering my name.

"Then it is true. You are not a known descendant" I furrowed my brows at his confirmation, scouring my mind for the meaning of it. "Why do you have the darksaber?" Snoke questioned vehemently and I stared wide eyed up at him, unable to answer. A figure beside Kylo stirred and I glanced to see a high ranking officer glaring at me. "Are you ignoring me?!" Snoke shouted and I whipped my head back just in time to witness the angry snarl marring his disfigured face. "Why do you have the darksaber?!" he shouted once more and I stepped back, my hand instinctively reaching out to grab Kylo's arm.

"I-It was given to me before I escaped" I admitted.

"By who?" Snoke's eyes bled into mine as if he knew the answer already.

"I was not able to see who gave it to me. It appeared at my bedside" I lied but the deceit was not caught by him.

"Very well" that answer seemed to satisfy him for he smiled. "I sense the darkness within you, little one. It calls for you. Much like how the darksaber beckons its wielder" my brows furrowed at his observation.

"Kylo will show you how to embrace the darkness. Resist it and you will be swallowed. If you improve, you will be welcomed as a Knight. If you do not, I will eliminate you and your family to prevent any contamination to the dark side. You are all dismissed"

* * *

"Hey!" with his grip on my arm, Kylo tossed me on the floor of my personal quarters. I slammed into the flat ground with a grunt, anger pulsating along with my pain. I quickly got to my feet before thrusting my hand out to call the force. Seeing this Kylo rushed me, slamming me into the wall. His gloved hand gripped my jaw while the other pressed my shoulder into the wall.

"I will not tolerate your rebellious behavior. Obey and you will be treated well" He increased his grip on my jaw to solidify his point. I scoffed and smirked at the man.

"Obey? Why would anyone reduce themselves to obey Snoke?" Kylo remained silent at my question. I searched his mask, straining to see the eyes of the man hiding behind. He withdrew slowly, leaving my jaw throbbing from his intense grip. "Every moment you are training to join the Knights of Ren. Even now" I watched him curiously as he took a single step back. "Take off your clothes" he commanded without hesitation.

I reared back at the order and placed a hand to my chest. "Why?" my tone held absolute disgust at the thought of undressing in front of this monster.

"I am doing you a favor" was all he said, his tone even as he failed to react to his implications. I shook my head in confusion and glared at the man.

"How?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I tried to back further into the room, however my heel knocked into the wall behind me. I had nowhere to run.

"This part of the training is normally done in front of Snoke and his peers. Unless that is what you prefer" he added the last comment with a hint of amusement, a sound foreign to my ears. I felt revulsion at the thought of being bare in front of the Supreme Leader. Having his dark eyes scrutinize me.

Snoke wants progress and he promised the death of my parents and I at any hint of retaliation. With that single thought, I began undressing. I kept my eye on Kylo as I unfastened my boots and pants and stepped out of them. I then glanced downward for a moment to pull my dirtied shirt over my head, letting it fall with my pants. I left my undergarments on the planet I escaped to, remembering I left it to dry near the lake.

His mask obscured his eyes and I felt truly vulnerable in front of his gaze. "Why…" Kylo began, his voice sounding unusual, out of character. "Why do you bandage your face?" he motioned at me and I raised a hand to touch my bandages.

"Where I come from our faces are hidden at a young age. The planet I lived on had terrible pollutants that aged skin, thus it was common to keep our faces covered to retain youth" It's been so long since I gazed into my own features.

"Why do you still keep it on?" innocent curiosity bled from his deep voice, making a smile appear on my face. "It reminds me of home"

Kylo went silent as he processed my confession. His head turning to the side, as though he was speaking to someone over his shoulder. He looked back at me and took a step forward. "Remove the bandages" his curt command did not wipe the smile away from my face. How can such a man demand to reveal myself while he hides pathetically behind a mask.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours" I joked and crossed my arms, forgetting about my bare skin. While I did jest I was also curious what he was hiding under the mask, was he disfigured…or was his mask a part of him.

"Deal" was all he said as he reached for his head. I watched in contained disbelief as he pulled the mask effortlessly off. Locks of black hair poured from the mask to frame a sharply defined face. I inhaled sharply in awe, expecting a disgruntled man. I took in every detail of his skin, noting his unique moles. What a shame. How can such a pure face spit evil?

With a sigh I reached up and began to unravel my bandages. With each pass over my face, I felt my exposed skin growing colder. I dropped the bundles of bandages on the floor and gently touched my face. It been the first time in years since I touched this skin. I glanced at Kylo to see his eyes analyzing my eyes with a passive face. I wonder if he thought the same thing I did. How our clashing personalities did not match our harmonizing faces.

"What is the point of being naked?" I asked.

"To remove shame" he did not skip a beat in replying. "Progress can only happen once you submit to the darkness without doubts, without shame" he then approached me, too close than I would like. Although we are the same height, his mask added a psychological advantage in superiority. Without it, he looked…charming. Kylo raised his hand and I flinched, afraid he might harm me. My instinctual jerk made him pause as his eyes trailed from his hand to my eyes. I inhaled and exhaled gently, taking in his masculine scent before dragging it out.

He cupped my cheek and I stilled as I felt him gently probing my mind. He sifted through my memories, searching for what he sought. He stopped at a particular memory and pulls it, bringing the detailed imagery of when the first order stormed my home.

This memory has always caused me great pain. Not because I was taken from my parents but because no one fought to keep me. I remember standing there, defenseless, as my parents pointed at me. I protested so many times as the first order carried me out.

Every few years, my village had to sacrifice a single child to the order in an agreement established long ago. It protected the force sensitive children of our village from being taken at once. I had to watch my Mother and Father weep as I was taken. However, I will never forget the passive faces of the village elders who watched this all happen. Instead of fighting for my freedom they would rather turn their backs.

I felt sudden ire at the thought. They could have challenged the agreement but they would rather reduce the number of mouths to feed.

I vowed to return and exact revenge. I was nothing to them. Just another body to toss away and forget. I will always be nothing. Not even my parents wanted me. Tears abruptly blur my vision at the thought of being unwanted. To finally return to my village and realize I was never missed.

Kylo pulled away from the memory and I collapsed to my knees. I hunched over as I lamented over my self-worth. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and pooled on the floor. I must look despicable. Naked and crying about people whom did not deem me worthy to save.

"Pathetic" came Kylo's voice and I snapped up to glare up at the man. "That same anger you readily display for me should be channeled to those who wronged you" Kylo's voice of reason dampened my anger. "You are worthy, Ava. Don't allow your shame to cloud your anger. Never hide how you feel and embrace it" my tears ceased as I stared up at him in confined awe. Yes. Why waste my anger on insignificant matters?

… _Aaaaavaa…Aaavaaaaa…_

I perked up at the familiar call resounding between my ears. The same voice that beckoned me the same night I received the darksaber. Kylo reached behind him and presents said saber. The black hilt called out to me and I reached forward. I firmly gripped it and Kylo pulled, bringing me up to stand before him. "Welcome to the Darkness"

To show everyone there what it is like to be taken.


End file.
